


Christmas Drabble

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Around season 2-ish





	Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"But Brian, it's Christmas," Justin whined.

"Who gives a fuck?" was the gruff answer.

"Please? Once more and I'll never ask againâ€¦"

"Justin, I'm trying to work!"

"Ebeneezer!" 

"What?" 

"Scrooge!" Justin shouted, stomping off to the bathroom. He slammed the door.

Brian rubbed his temples, got up and followed after him.

"Justin," he called quietly at the closed door.

"Fuck off!" came Justin's reply.

"Justin?" No answer.

Deep sigh.

"Dashing through the snoooooooow..... Justin? In a one horse open sleiiiiiiiigh...."

The door opened and he was up to his elbows in giggly, singing blonde boy.

"O're the fields we goooo...."


End file.
